Rutina
by evalira
Summary: Duele en el silencio, en los saludos que sobran… en la anticipación de un encuentro que esperas cada día, sabiendo que nunca se dará.
1. Capítulo 1

_Aviso legal: Los personajes y derechos legales del universo de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen tanto a Masashi Kishimoto, como a la editorial Shueisha y la cadena televisiva Tokyo TV (y cualesquiera que se me escapen)._

* * *

**Rutina**

**.**

No cayó en la cuenta…

Vagó en una tranquilidad aparente, pues en el momento no hubo tiempo para comprender que sus cortos llantos desconsolados no eran en realidad una verdadera comprensión del dolor que llevaba dentro; la guerra pisoteó sus felicidades y les escupió en los rostros, pero aún con las irremediables pérdidas la victoria brillaba radiante como un sol sobre un futuro lleno de promesas y el presente ocultaba las realidades propias, resaltando las ajenas.

Entre el ajetreo de los hospitales y hospicios y las pocas horas de sueño, Ino apenas podía tomarse las pausas suficientes para no quemarse la garganta con el té… mucho menos para pensar en _él_. No podía disfrutar de las sonrisas recibidas y los agradecimientos habían perdido el saborcito dulzón que le gustaba compartir durante las cenas… pero no lo notó. Los días se sucedieron de una manera vertiginosa, tenía recolecciones vagas y autómatas, aquella miríada de eventos formó una amalgama en la que se perdió el tiempo.

Y así la mañana en que se autorizó la disolución de la alianza shinobi, para fines bélicos, y el regreso a casa, la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Miró su alrededor, sintiendo ajenos la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y el alivio que relajaba sus hombros. Incluso cuando agitaba vigorosamente a Shikamaru, mientras fantaseaba con un largo baño y su rutina de belleza tan añorada, se sentía aquejada por los rezagos de una ilusión; la idea de volver a casa no terminaba de emocionarla, dejándola en un estado extraño de exaltación interrumpida.

* * *

_Sábado, 11 de enero de 2020_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Rutina**

**.**

Lloró al morir su padre y cada noche los primeros días. Lloró al ver de nuevo a su madre y al entrar a casa tuvo que mirar todo dos veces… la estancia no sufrió un ataque re-decorativo durante las ansiedades de la guerra, como había creído que pasaría, y todo se encontraba en el sitio donde le había visto por última vez y aunque estaba segura que el polvo era reciente, se sentía como estar ahí luego de una eternidad.

—¿Sabes? Podemos olvidar las reglas y cenar pudín el día de hoy, ¿qué piensas? —resonó la voz de su madre.

Miró detrás de ella, a la mujer que se mantenía en el genkan, la luz que moría del atardecer se colaba entre las ventanas. Pudo ver cada partícula flotar alrededor de ella.

—Hicimos una pausa para comer y se me revolvió el estómago —murmuró.

Silencio.

Una mirada distraída al interior.

Nada.

—Entonces ve a darte un baño, preparé la tina antes de salir.

El agua estaba tibia…

Miró el vapor en silencio, en un extraño estado de enajenación provocado por la abrumadora cantidad de pensamientos que se arrebolaban en su mente, sentía la necesidad de anotar cada uno en un papel y acomodarlos todos en el suelo, porque creía que quizá así podría ordenarlos con mayor facilidad y entenderlos.

Exhalando, se removió, escuchado el chapoteo del agua, ambos brazos sobre el contorno de la tina, sentía en la piel la diferencia de la temperatura y miró su piel erizada en silencio, encontrando ahí una extraña sensación ajena, era como si los brazos no le pertenecieran a ella.

La familiaridad de su casa, de su cuerpo… de toda ella se sentía tan ajena.

Se concentró de nuevo en sus pensamientos…

_Nada._

Parpadeó, consciente de lo fría que se encontraba el agua. Tiritando ligeramente salió de la tina y se envolvió en la bata, notando de inmediato la calidez que le volvía al cuerpo, pero no le alcanzaba el alma.

Ignoró el espejo al salir del baño y al entrar a su habitación observó el lugar atentamente. No solía mantener un orden específico en sus cosas, pero luego de un vistazo lleno de consciencia confirmó que no faltaba nada ahí dentro. Se sentó, derrotada, en la cama, sintiendo por primera vez en días el cansancio de la última semana; se frotó el rostro con una mano y cubrió la mitad con ella, respirando profundo para deshacerse de las lágrimas provocadas por el cansancio y la frustración.  
Decidida a ignorar esas incomodidades que desaparecerían al dormir, tomó el pergamino que le había sido entregado y se concentró lo que quedaba del día en comenzar sus informes, concentrándose en recordar aquellos detalles que pasaron por alto su memoria al rendir los informes preliminares.

…

Una serie de audiencias se robaron su atención por espacio de tres días y cuando al fin todo aquello quedó concluido y se encontró en la soledad de su habitación, le sorprendió, una vez más, el llanto al enfrentarse a un kimono negro comprado recientemente.

Si miraba atrás, no comprendía nada y le fallaban las cuentas de los días, por la similitud que había entre todos ellos, una semana entera quedaba reducida a un lunes y los brillos inusuales no encajaban en aquella continuidad alterada. Nada tenía sentido.

No había sentido.

Se miró al espejo esforzándose en notarse a sí misma, como no lo había hecho desde antes de la guerra. El pálido dorado de sus cabellos resaltaba contra la tela negra… ¿o quizá era al revés? Recorrió con sus manos la suavidad que la envolvía, notando los relieves que se detenían poco más arriba de sus rodillas, alisando arrugas que no existían, notando el tímido brillo de aquel color que tantas veces había visto en la vida y de pronto no comprendía.

… había adelgazado.

—¿Lista?

Miró a su madre, de pie en la puerta, sonreía apenas. Se miró al espejo de nuevo.

—… supongo —sonrió.

Al salir, no pudo negar que hacía un buen día… tampoco ignorar el hecho de que el peinado le cansaba y que el atuendo era endemoniadamente pesado, y con cada paso que daba aquellos hechos se hacían más y más evidentes e insufribles. Pero lo sobrellevó durante la ceremonia, que pareció alargarse por el resto del día; el fino cuello parecía clavarse en su nuca y, aunque lo había evitado, su mano viajó varias veces a sus hombros y tiró delicadamente de la tela, en un vano intento por deshacerse de la sensación que volvía todo aquello aún más tormentoso de lo que realmente era.

Los llantos le parecían, de pronto, sumamente exagerados, Tsunade-sama hablaba demasiado despacio… demasiadas palabras fuera de protocolo, demasiados discursos cortos.

Sus ojos permanecieron clavados todo el tiempo en el nombre grabado en la piedra, ignoraban el apellido al haberlo leído toda su vida. La luz del sol reflejaba sobre la superficie de una manera que le impedía leer los caracteres a los que se aferraba con su vida.

_Lloró amargamente._

Fue la primera en abandonar apenas terminaron las palabras de aliento, arrancó las incómodas peinetas poco antes de llegar a casa y pateó las geta sin preocuparse por acomodarlas después. Apenas se sintió fuera del escrutinio del ojo público, arrancó el obi de su cintura, la tela se enredó en sus manos al intentar librarse de ella, impidiéndole deshacerse del resto de las capas que la asfixiaban.

—¡Ino! ¿Qué haces?

—¡Esto pesa! —chilló, tirando el obi al suelo y llevando las manos al kimono de inmediato. Pero había demasiadas capas, demasiados nudos. —Quítamelo… ¡quítamelo!

Cuando la última prenda cayó al suelo descubrió, con horror, que en realidad era su cuerpo el que pesaba.

* * *

_Domingo, 19 de enero de 2020_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Rutina**

**.**

Sus párpados y las sábanas se volvieron pesados al sonar la alarma, los habituales gruñidos de la mañana pronto fueron acompañados de un entumecimiento que se convertiría en una recurrencia, que pasaría desapercibida con facilidad y provocaría un fastidio que quedaría atribuido al cansancio, a los cambios del otoño, al trabajo del día anterior...

Luchaba contra sus ganas de fingir que el día aun no empezaba, pues existía una urgencia por ignorar los detalles y las ausencias y al quedarse en cama era demasiado el tiempo en las manos para recordarlos todos y cada uno. Dormir realmente no servía de nada.

Aquel primer día, al bajar a desayunar y detenerse ante una silla vacía, marcó la pauta de sus mañanas grises y luces opacas.

Se tragó el buenos días, se quedó con el beso en los labios.

En toda la casa, las claras señales de la actividad abandonada le gritaban al oído, y a pesar de que su bento permanecía acomodado como siempre a lado de la estufa y el desayuno aún caliente le daba la misma amable bienvenida, notó que un plato resaltaba ligeramente del resto, como si hubiera sido colocado de manera descuidada, quizá acelerada. Sus labios temblaron al sentir que en la tetera había agua suficiente para dos tazas.

Comió sin apetito y las lágrimas derramadas esa mañana no volvieron a suceder, los ajetreos que no tardaron en reinar la rutina de las mañanas se adueñaron de cualquier pausa que diera paso a aquella tristeza tan extraña. No tardó en darse cuenta que evadirse e ignorar era fácil… pues dormir realmente no le servía de nada. Desesperadamente, mantuvo siempre alejado de su consciencia el hecho de que no podía escapar de ese sentimiento vacío, así corriera por las mañanas y se cargara durante el día con tareas, pues siempre volvía al mismo lugar, a las mismas obligaciones...

—Ya me voy —anunció a una casa vacía.

… pero la rutina resbalaba fácilmente, casi como la lluvia, se metía en los recovecos más diminutos y recónditos, humedeciendo los instantes apenas lo suficiente para que su presencia resalte en los recuerdos y meditaciones. Cada paso es un ejercicio de repetición arrastrado desde la tierna infancia, incluso cada respiro tiene una marca desgastada.

* * *

_Sábado, 29 de febrero de 2020_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Rutina**

**.**

La humedad de los vapores en la ducha se volvió asfixiante durante las mañanas frías de los días de nubes grises y nada podía devolverle a su cuerpo la sensación de calidez; la tranquilidad brillaba por su ausencia y aunque la monotonía podría brindar un estado similar, su voz tierna y suave, sin fluctuaciones, desquicia con una facilidad sorprendente, convirtiendo en prisión las costumbres.

_Y siempre hace frío._

Hacía frío al caminar por la ciudad, pero siempre es así cuando el invierno se acerca, y ni las risas de los niños, que lograban restar melancolía a los días de lluvia, son capaces de dar color a un cielo opaco que llora sin descanso, ni calidez a unas manos frías que se han cansado de buscar el calor perdido en vasos llenos con mezclas fragantes e insípidas. Si arrastraba los pies o no al caminar daba lo mismo.

Ya no miraba al cielo con una sonrisa, dejó de recibir gustosa el viento fresco en la cara, no escuchaba el canto de los árboles y el asfalto, ni la danza de las hojas en el suelo. Si el sol saliera entre las nubes, realmente no habría diferencia alguna, pues incluso los colores en los pétalos de las flores habían perdido saturación.

Miró la fachada de la floristería, en silencio, quizá por demasiado tiempo.

—Tik-tok, Yamanaka.

Ignoró la risilla burlona. Abrió con la llave y entró en el local, embriagándose de inmediato con el olor de las flores que aún no despertaban. Tomó el delantal reservado solo para ella, y, sin poder evitarlo, miró por segunda vez al notar que el perchero se quedaba vacío.

—¿Qué vas a llevar, Kiba? —preguntó, parándose detrás del mostrador, con una sonrisa.

—No sé, Hinata me dijo que tú sabrías.

Sus ojos se pasearon hacia la calle, ignorando las flores que debían regarse. Asintió una sola vez.

—Ya lo traigo —murmuró.

Se detuvo frente a las repisas y su cuello dolió un poco al detener el movimiento repentino, sus cabellos se agitaron sobre su espalda y sus ojos recorrieron una a una las repisas, hasta posarse sobre la más alta, consciente de que no alcanzaría… y de que había estado a punto de pedirle a su padre que alcanzara las flores por ella. Se llevó las manos a la cintura y bufó, en un intento por ahuyentar el nudo en su garganta, y limitó sus mohines a gestos de frustración al no encontrar el banquillo.

No mostró su júbilo al encontrarlo y bajó con cuidado el ramo de girasoles, acomodándolo en sus brazos con demasiado cariño. Ignoró la mirada insistente y el pequeño silbido que escapó de la garganta de un atento Akamaru.

—Estás diferente…

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró distraída, enredando con cuidado el ramo en papel. —Quizá maduré, Inuzuka… deberías intentarlo, es gratis.

Se olvidó por completo de lo despistado que Kiba podía llegar a ser y, por un momento, temió que fuera a pillar el desgaste de la broma.

—Olvídalo, sigues siendo la pesada de siempre —molestó, arrojando el dinero en la barra.

—… y tú el mismo idiota de la academia —renegó, estampando el cambio en la barra. —¡Ahora lárgate de mi tienda!

—¿Así tratas a todos tus clientes?

Se miraron unos segundos.

—¡Lárgate, Inuzuka!

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, aunque no podía verlo a través del cristal aún escuchaba sus risas, acalladas por el agudo timbre de aquella última broma que disfrazó su ruego.

Se deshizo de la sonrisa… a veces, las apariencias se sentían genuinas, la alegría y espontaneidad habían desaparecido… la resignación se disfrazaba de aceptación. La gente se volvía intolerable, las diversiones absurdas…

Miró desde el mostrador a la calle, a través del cristal, con los puños apretados.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la repisa más alta.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado meses en traer esto, se me olvidan las responsabilidades DX

_Viernes, 29 de mayo de 2020 _


	5. Capítulo 5

**Rutina**

**.**

En el mundo hay demasiadas certezas que de pronto se vuelven pocas y algunas de ellas pueden ser que el aire no es el mismo e incluso el silencio habitual se llena de una zozobra que atora las palabras en la garganta. Ni siquiera el cantar de los pájaros suena igual.

Vivir pesa.

Los sueños no tienen continuidad y dejaron de estar influenciados por pensamientos furtivos que se deslizan en la frontera de la inconsciencia y el cansancio… era como si alguien le jugara una mala broma, como si frente a ella estuviese lo que más deseaba y cuando sus manos estaban cerca, aquel anhelo era alejado y reemplazado por algo menos agradable.

Paladeó el pudín en silencio y aunque cargó la cuchara con otro bocado, no se la llevó a la boca. Todos sus gustos habían perdido ese toque de satisfacción. Miró los ojos verdes que la observaban, la voz alegre le llegaba lejana. Asintió y se llevó la cuchara a los labios.

Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun lo otro, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun… Miró la mesa y se pasó la lengua por los dientes. Qué raro se escucha algo si lo repites lo suficiente.

—¿Cuándo vas a tomar tus vacaciones?

Sin mirarla, sonrió y suspiró, olvidando que también en los suspiros hay respuestas —… luego.

—… estás esperando el veredicto de Sasuke-kun —concluyó Sakura.

Miró la mesa entre ellas, pero no lo negó o aceptó, a pesar del gesto que ensombrecía el rostro de su mejor amiga. Suspiró de nuevo y recargó el mentón en sus manos, observando fijamente a la muchacha. Su nuevo lenguaje no era aparente para un alma completa, sus sutilezas sólo podían ser comprendidas por almas fragmentadas de maneras similares. No solo las sonrisas bien fingidas son capaces de entregar un mensaje opuesto a pesar de las necesidades de las heridas.

Hay tantas excusas silenciadas, enterradas, que la boca se vuelve un vertedero de irrealidades y mentiras piadosas que no engañan a nadie, pero aceptan de igual manera, porque nadie puede soportar la realidad de un corazón herido. Una mentira, tras otra mentira… un cuento de nunca acabar.

La culpabilidad que se acomodó en su estómago solo ayudó a cimentar aquel espejismo en el corazón de su mejor amiga. Sonrió al fin, con algo de sorna.

—… sí, pero no por las razones que piensas —murmuró. —¿Nos vamos?

—¡Sip!

Asintió, alejando la mirada al ver crecer la tranquilidad de aquella mujer.

El brillo de unos ojos que no han perdido nada siempre duele en cada fibra, a veces con envidia, pero generalmente con desolación, y vuelve a la consciencia el hecho de que ya no existen las mismas urgencias de antes, que la libertad ya no tiene el mismo sabor.

¿Cuándo había perdido el valor para mirar a alguien a la cara? ¿Dónde habían quedado las carcajadas que le provocan dolor en la barriga? ¿Qué fue de los días en que bastaba volver a casa para reventar de alegría?

_Sasuke-kun…_

Miró la fachada de una casa que no reconoció unos momentos, la vida era caprichosa e impredecible y aquel tormento le revolvía el estómago con la realización de lo rutinaria que se había vuelto la suya últimamente.

Observó la oscuridad desde el genkan, que parecía engullirlo todo… reclamarla a ella; sintiendo la incomodidad de unas pantuflas frías, acogida por el silencio habitual de las últimas semanas que le silbaba en los oídos, robándole la tranquilidad. Contuvo las lágrimas con el eco lejano de un saludo, de un beso en la mejilla, de un regaño atrasado y sin convicción… de un estrecho abrazo que podía robar el aliento unos instantes.

—… estoy en casa.

* * *

Les ofrezco una disculpa por la ausencia, la única excusa que tengo es que estoy irremediablemente estúpida.

_Sábado, 03 de octubre de 2020_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Rutina**

**.**

Los aretes subían y bajaban, deshaciendo el dispar que llevaba en esos momentos. Con cada movimiento de sus brazos y de su cuello se sentía más fastidiada; suspirando, observó los aretes que había encerrado en su palma y se decidió por cualquiera, atrás habían quedado el ahínco y su fascinación por la perfección de sus atuendos. Se miró al espejo, con la insatisfacción de aquella experiencia vaciándole el estómago o lo que hubiera antes de llegar a él.

Algo faltaba… y a veces la respuesta estaba clara en el reflejo en el espejo, aunque la ignorara, pero quizá ese día no lo estuviera tanto. Quizá era la presión atmosférica lo que le incomodaba el pecho… quizá.

Se frotó el cuello y decidió que había sido suficiente. Se dejó caer en la cama y observó su habitación, en un estado meditativo que la asaltaba en los momentos en los que no tenía qué hacer. La emoción provocada por aquellas noches de festival en el pasado se encontraba tan ausente que se le revolvía el estómago.

Podría intentar preguntarse qué había pasado con ella, pero no tenía ánimo para enfrascarse en ello, y estaba tan acostumbrada a aquella reciente insipidez que ya no se molestaba.

Hubo días en que se ahogó a sí misma, hundiéndose en un mar de preguntas a las que no les encontraba respuesta, por más que se esforzara, pero una cosa había empezado a ganar claridad y era que el pasado no se quedaba atrás, como la gente solía pregonar. La rabia que aquella realización había producido en ella aún era capaz de provocarle un ardor en la boca del estómago que le quitaba el apetito por días.

El pasado se arrastraba al presente… si un día olvidaba lavar la ropa, tendría que hacerlo al día siguiente. Esa expresión no tenía sentido.

Nada tiene sentido.

Nada tuvo sentido realmente_… pero, ¿por qué estás llorando, Ino?_

—¿Ino?

Sus cejas se elevaron en un gesto de reconocimiento, se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de Sakura por el inusual frío de aquella noche. Detestó la curiosidad que brillaba a través del intenso verde de las pupilas de su mejor amiga, los ojos sonreían apenas, mostrando el fantasma de una diversión que se había visto interrumpida por alguna razón, ignorando el dolor que se ocultó pronto tras una mueca.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vamos a entrar?

Miró la fachada, murmurando algo sobre no estar ciega y lo fastidiosa que Sakura podía ser, observó el largo pasillo que habían recorrido, escuchando entonces a la gente alrededor de ellas, viendo el ajetreo. Miró el restaurante, el brillo que recordaba había desaparecido de las ventanas, incluso las luces del festival lucían débiles, como tristes fantasmas de lo que habían sido en su niñez.

_El cuerpo pesa… la luz es opaca y el día es gris._

—Vamos, muévete —urgió, empujando a Sakura dentro, consciente de no querer entrar, pero entrando de todos modos.

Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron la madera en las paredes y sus ojos se pasearon por las mesas, ocultando la tristeza tras una faceta de desinterés. A pesar de las luces encendidas ahí dentro y las que iluminaban fuera gracias al festival, la oscuridad del cielo parecía engullirlo todo… reclamarla a ella. Sonrió a sus amigos al llegar a la mesa, ignorando la opresión en el pecho y la sensación de extrañeza que emanaba de cada superficie… repasó cada uno de los rostros.

Nada.

—¿Eh? Creí que Sasuke-kun estaría aquí… —interrumpió Sakura, sin darse cuenta.

—¡Ay, ya supéralo, frentona! —exclamó, temiendo el escrutinio que podía atraer su silencio.

No evadió las miradas astutas y les sonrió con fingido descaro, y al quedar sentada en su lugar, engullida su presencia por las extravagancias de Naruto, palmeó suavemente sus muslos, en un tic nervioso que era demasiado familiar y a la vez reciente.

El silencio le silbaba en los oídos… y sin embargo todos reían.

* * *

_Viernes, 09 de octubre de 2020_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Rutina**

**.**

_Compré un poco de té de frambuesa…_

Había momentos en que su cabeza salía a superficie y entonces llenaba sus pulmones de oxígeno con una desesperación que no notaba hasta que surgía de nuevo. Eran, precisamente, esos resplandores los que inadvertidamente la ayudaban a mantener la pérfida apariencia el resto del tiempo.

Aunque el deseo de poder volver el tiempo atrás nunca se iba, se conformaba con los recuerdos y fotografías, las anécdotas y las risas. Olvidaba por completo la silla vacía, las altas repisas, y el silencio la ayudaba a dormir. Disfrutaba del sol en la cara o renegaba infantilmente de las ventiscas que la despeinaban. Inspiraba el olor de las flores al abrir la floristería, el brillo y color de los pétalos volvía a ser evidente. Reía a carcajadas con las reminiscencias traídas por sus clientes frecuentes, los recuerdos no aparecían grises.

Era en esos instantes que podía tocar con su dedo la fuente de todas esas sensaciones y molestias que la ofuscaban el resto del tiempo, la respuesta estaba clara en el espejo al mirarse por la mañana. Y podía hablar de él sin llorar. Las sonrisas sinceras le llenaban el rostro, devolviendo la coquetería a sus movimientos.

Creyendo que había logrado quitarse la venda de los ojos, se burlaba de sí misma por dejarse caer en aquella postura que al final del día no la llevaba a ningún lado, por permitirse arrastrar un pasado y así opacar los días de sol, silenciar el canto de la lluvia.

Pero esa actitud se esfumaba fácilmente.

No le sorprendió encontrar a su madre en casa al llegar, su rostro aún no se alejaba de la mejilla perfumada cuando notó un contenedor en la mesa de la cocina, que protegía una porción de pudín.

—Estoy preparando la cena, ¿quieres ayudar?... te dejaré comer pudín antes de cenar.

La miró en silencio, notando el esfuerzo que le costaba mantener la sonrisa en los labios; sobre las finas líneas que rodeaban los ojos y los labios se colaba un esfuerzo que comprendía y a la vez no. Aquel comentario lleno de complicidad le dolió en el corazón.

—… claro.

Recordó todas esas noches en que su madre había reñido a su padre por traerle postre entre semana. Se desmoronó ante aquel insignificante montículo que bien podría ser nata montada, de pronto el sentido que había encontrado se perdía de nuevo, la pesadez volvía a adueñarse de su pecho y a oprimirle los pulmones.

¿Qué había pasado con la liberadora epifanía? No comprendía, quizá nunca lo haría. Se ahogaba en un mar de exigencias por respuestas que jamás obtendría o quizá no entendía.

Sintió la mano de su madre frotarle la espalda con suavidad, reconfortándola sin darse cuenta.

Aceptó la cucharilla que le alcanzó su madre, pero observó el pudín en silencio. Necesitaba salir a la superficie de nuevo. Sus manos, y todo su cuerpo, se movieron demasiado rápido.

—¿Ino?

Ya se calzaba cuando su madre apareció frente a ella, las manos secándose en el delantal de nuevo. La miró apenas, por el temor de que algo en su rostro fuera a delatarla.

—¿Estás bien?

Separó los labios para hablar, pero guardó silencio.

La sonrisa murió lentamente en su rostro, pero mantuvo un dejo de ella. La pregunta logró desarmarla por un momento. Sabía que el pequeño titubeo era suficiente, así que le dio la espalda por completo y asintió, anunciando que volvería en unos minutos, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

Hacía frío.

Podía sentir sus huesos helarse a pesar del sudor que escurría por su frente. No sabía a donde iba, solo sabía que quería alejarse de toda esa familiaridad incompleta que la estaba matando. Luego de echar rápidos vistazos, y saber que seguía ahogándose, pasó de largo el mercado, los escaparates de sus tiendas favoritas, la academia, los campos de entrenamiento. Bordeó el pie de la montaña y esquivó los árboles con facilidad, olvidándose pronto del más reciente, jalando todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener sin que fuera suficiente.

Los árboles terminaron y sus pasos se detuvieron rápidamente, sus ojos se encontraron con una vista vagamente familiar pero que no estaba empapada de esa sensación que le pesaba en los hombros.

Aún no recuperaba el aliento, pero sus cejas se juntaron al notar una figura más allá de ella. Caminó a pasos agigantados, con los puños apretados, sus jadeos transformados. No tomó desprevenido a Shikamaru al acercarse, pues la había visto, pero si lo hizo al empujarlo con fuerza. Sintió las manos sobre sus antebrazos al segundo empujón y manoteó para librarse, empujándolo de nuevo y una vez más y otra.

—¿Ahora qué? —resonó la voz de Shikamaru. —¿Por qué estás enojada?

—¡Mentiroso! —gruñó, empujándolo de nuevo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡No cumples tus promesas! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!

—No tienes estos arranques desde Sasuke…

—¡Cállate!

—¡Cálmate!

—¡Suéltame! —las manos se apretaban alrededor de sus muñecas.

Forcejearon durante unos segundos, en los cuales se ignoraron mutuamente y se gritó lo suficiente.

En algún momento la energía alrededor de ellos había cambiado, quizá fuera el cansancio, pero se miraron en completo silencio, lo suficiente para que Shikamaru le soltara y ella desviara la mirada, avergonzada. Negó una sola vez, restándole importancia a todo con un gesto de la mano y se sorprendió al sentir que su rostro se hundía en el suéter de Shikamaru. Sus manos se apretaron contra el pecho y gritó al no poder soltarse… un grito de furia que terminó con un timbre de dolor.

Forcejearon un poco más, a pesar de las lágrimas que la traicionaban, hasta que quedó rendida y le permitió a los sollozos que llevaban atorados tanto tiempo salir y ahogarse en la tela.

—Lo guardaste todo este tiempo —murmuró Shikamaru, acariciándole la cabeza.

No contestó, pero siguió llorando en silencio.

Quizá pasaron minutos, quizá horas, hasta que pudo soltar el suéter y alejarse de Shikamaru, pero lo ignoraría por siempre. El frío no tardó en entumecerle las manos y el rostro bañados en sus lágrimas, observó un poco ausente el vaso de papel que se mantenía en el suelo, el contenido se había derramado en algún momento, antes o quizá durante el forcejeo.

Shikamaru fumó en silencio a lado de ella.

—Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

—… solo dame un momento —rogó.

No hubo palabras, solo un asentimiento, seguido por el crujir del césped bajo los pies. Inspiró y contuvo el aliento, el tiempo que el llanto se lo permitió.

En sus oídos aún vibraba el zumbido de un silencio que no terminaría nunca, era el grito de una ausencia que dolía más allá de las venas. Sus manos temblaron, tomando el vaso y observó las gotas de té que quedaban dentro; una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios y apenas pudo pronunciar una disculpa, mientras acomodaba el vaso sobre la tumba. Su mano acarició la helada piedra, frotándola suavemente, comprendiendo que el camino hacia la aceptación era demasiado empedrado, confuso y engañoso, con curvas y peñascos ocultos por la más espesa neblina… y aunque fue difícil, aceptó la verdad más absoluta de su existencia: cargaría con un corazón lleno de amor que se había quedado sin dueño, toda la vida.

—… te extraño, papá.

_Compré un poco de té de frambuesa… era el favorito de papá._

* * *

La idea original la publiqué el 11 de mayo de 2014... ese escrito inicial era una amalgama de palabras sin sentido ni fluidez y de continuidad "forzada" (porque ni eso logré) que surgió luego de una taza de té de frambuesa, amargo como suputamadre. En ese momento no supe manejar la idea, a pesar "de" no tenía experiencia con el duelo/luto y eso se dejó ver en el escrito, era demasiado vago. Y aunque me gustaba la idea, no me gustaba el tributo para nada.

En 2019 encontré la intención que le faltaba a esto, así que lo reescribí, inspirándome en frases de ese escrito inicial, basándome en los días en que me consumía la tristeza y en los que me tomaba desprevenida, y en todas esas noches de meditaciones... y ha salido esto. Quiero ofrecer un abrazo muy fuerte a quienes hayan tenido una pérdida de este tipo, independientemente de quién o qué haya sido.

_Viernes, 16 de octubre de 2020_


End file.
